This invention is a new type of razor bladeholder, consisting of a semi-rigid, sponge-block when dry, in which a conventional razor blade assembly is implanted. The razor sponge-block is flacid when wet.
This invention relates to a novel method of a holder for a safety razor blade device, to make it easy to shave the legs, arms, and body, even though the operator has had no previous experience or is not ambidextrous.